


No Reason At All

by allisondraste



Series: Roses and Thorns [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Older Characters, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/pseuds/allisondraste
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr.  Decades following the events of Dragon Age: Origins, Lucia and Alistair reminisce about their youth.





	No Reason At All

The bonfire blazed brightly in the center of the market square.  Even after all those years, Denerim still celebrated the anniversary of its biggest battle of Fifth Blight. It had been long enough that it’s heroes had slipped into obscurity, enough so that they could attend the festivities unbothered by crowds of adoring Fereldans. The Dashing Bastard Prince and the Beautiful Hero who saved the world with their ragtag band of witches, assassins, and dogs were simply characters in a story now. . **  
**

Twenty-five years later and she was still just as beautiful, as she stood beside him, arm interlocked in his, looking up at the stars. Delicate wrinkles had begun to adorn her eyes and the corners of her mouth. A few small strands of grey were peppered throughout her coal black hair. He still stood in awe of her. Did she still find him dashing he wondered. Wait, had she ever really found him dashing? He puffed his chest out indignantly, causing her to grin slightly.

Yep. He still had it.

“Alistair,” she said as she gazed up into the stars, her breath visible in th crisp night air.

“Yes, my love?”

“Do you remember what it was like,” she stated wistfully, not seeming to comprehend how vague that question was.

“What what was like, Luce,” he replied glibly, “We’ve had more than a few ‘its’ in our time together.”

“What it was like being out there, huddled around a campfire, under the stars,” she explained as she leaned into him, her warmth penetrating the the leather thick fur of his coat, “There was so much uncertainty.”

He laughed. How ironic.

“You may find this hard to believe, but I never felt very uncertain.”

She turned to look at him in that skeptical way she always seemed to, as if he had said the most outrageous, crazy thing he could imagined. Then she laughed, rolled her eyes, and shook her head at him.

“That’s actually not hard to believe at all,” she admitted, “You always were so sure that I would figure things out.  It wasn’t exactly well-placed trust, but I was grateful for it.

He smiled at her, then there was silence for a few moments as they both looked up into sparkling night sky, unchanged since those days that felt like an eternity ago.

“You know,” he spoke finally, “All this doesn’t even make me think of the hard times.”

“Hmm?”

“It reminds me of all those nights we stayed up later than the others just to be alone together.” he said as he took her hands in his.

“The fire was always reduced to embers by then,” Lucia added, “I tried to keep it stoked, but you said we didn’t need it. That you could see ‘by the light in my eyes.’” She laughed and looked at him.

“That was the truth,” he said in feigned offense, “Cheesy, sure, but the truth. It still is.” He stroked her cold-reddened cheek with his thumb.

“You always did this, too,” she said as she placed her hand on his that was on her face and, “It meant that you wanted to-“

He interrupted her, pressing his lips to hers, forcefully but briefly before pulling away and grinning.

“…kiss me for no reason at all,” Lucia continued. She put an arm around his neck and he put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

“Do I need a reason,” he asked despite knowing the answer already.

“You never did, “ see answered before she rose on her toes to kiss him again.

It was exactly as she always had done so many years ago, softly, by a dwindling fire, under vastness of the night sky.


End file.
